Last Night is a Blur
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: This is officially been converted into a bunch of drabbles from TFLN prompts. Pezberry. Quitt. Pucktana Friendship. Other Glee club members appear as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Recently I have become obsessed with TFLN so I wanted to write a one-shot based from the texts. This one has Pezberry action in it. Hope you enjoy! The texts I used will also be in bold italics within the story so you will know**_.

_**(603): **__Someone said we're out of ice. You collapsed on the spot and started sobbing, saying 'but where will all the __polar bears__ live." That drunk._

_**(978): **__I think the main reason you were throwing up so much was the quart of soap you chugged trying to burp __bubbles__. You came close__._

_**(305):**__I made the cop pinkie-promise not to arrest me if I failed the breathalyzer_

_**(503): **__Yep you got cut off last night after a stripper bent over in front of you and you screamed very loudly '__I can see your soul__ from here'_

_**(847):**__ You just kept screaming "You are no House!" at the ER doc trying to stitch your head._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

It was the sound of her phone buzzing on her nightstand that woke Santana. She grabbed for it blindly, knowing that opening her eyes would only result in an even worse head ache. The pounding behind Santana's eyes could only be from one thing. Alcohol. Her and Jack Daniels had a love/hate relationship. He _loved_ to get her drunk just to _hate_ on her in the morning with hangovers from hell. The brunette laid there motionless for a few minutes hoping that the sun's rays that were coming in from the opening in her curtain wouldn't gouge her eyes out from the brightness. She slowly cracked an eye, waited for it to adjust to the light and did the same with the other one.

Santana let out a shaky sigh. Her stomach was turning in on itself and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was on her hands in knees in front of the toilet for the ritual morning dry heaves. Before that could happen though, Santana read the text that unceremoniously had stirred her from sleep at the god awful hour of 10:30 in the morning. It was a text from Puck that just asked was she alive. _Why wouldn't I be? _

Santana didn't have the energy or brain cells to form a reply so she threw her phone next to her on the bed. The brunette threw the covers off of her but that was totally the wrong move because now she was stumbling ungracefully from her bed and to the en suite bathroom to hurl up whatever the hell it was she had last night. She couldn't remember shit. Once she was done emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl she flushed and proceeded to rinse her mouth of the taste of ass and a faint hint of dish soap. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she gasped. Right above her eyebrow was a gash adorning what looked like stitches.

"What the fuck happened?" Santana whispered as she ran her fingers across it as an impulse and immediately winced. The girl sighed and pulled the lime green sticky note off the mirror as well. In a chicken scrawl that was no doubt a girl's handwriting, the note read: _Thanks for last night. I had a blast ;)_

Santana smirked but rolled her eyes as she bawled up the note and threw it in the trash. She wobbly made her into her living room to make sure that whatever had happened last night had left it in tact. It was. Next step was to check her wallet because she always had a knack for losing her I.D. and or debit card on drunken tryst like last night apparently was. Well she wasn't missing either but the eight hundred dollars in cash was a surprise. Once again, Santana was wondering what the hell happened. That's when she treaded back into her room and picked up her phone. _No wonder Puck was asking if I was alive._

_**Santana (1): Alive? Yeah. But tell me why I woke up to $800 dollars in my wallet, 8 stitches and a note on my bathroom mirror that says 'thanks for last night. I had a blast ;)' WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?**_

Santana sent the text and then made her way to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee. As the French roast was roaring, Santana's phone buzzed in her hand with another text from puck.

_**Puck (1): Um how about we meet for breakfast and I try and tell you all I know.**_

_**Santana (2): Alright. Meet you at Denny's in 20.**_

Santana sighed. She didn't really feel like moving at all but her stomach grumbled and she needed something to fill the emptiness. She would rather that something be the likes of fluffy pancakes or waffles with bacon on the side and the fancy black coffee other than the stale shit she had and most likely burnt waffles. Santana turned off the coffee pot, not bothering to empty the canister and took a quick shower. Soon she was leaving her house, already knowing her parents were out, they had some conference in London for two weeks, and making her way to Denny's.

Santana caught sight of the mohawked boy in a back booth, which she was grateful for because heyo less noise to rattle her brain and slid into the seat across from him. He gave her a once over and immediately started laughing. She rolled her eyes at him as she picked up her menu. She was definitely getting waffles. With extra bacon.

"Can you kindly shut the fuck up?" Santana asked as she looked over her menu, the boy's laughter still ringing loudly around the diner. Puck shook his head.

"After the stunts you pulled last night? I think not." Puck replied, humor and amusement coloring his every word.

"About that…I seriously have no recollection whatsoever of the shit that went down last night. I remember getting to your house and having like two shots after that is a blur. Some graduation party of yours Puckerman." Santana said as she closed the menu and put it on the table in front of her. She already knew what she wanted.

"The fact that you can't remember shit because you were so plastered means that it was a successful graduation party Lopez." Puck countered as he closed his menu too, the waitress sidling up to their table. She took their order and went to go help another table, Santana catching a healthy look at her ass as she went.

"Anyways spill. I want to know everything that I can't remember so I can be prepared to face the damage if and when my parents get home. I didn't get arrested did I?" Santana asked and Puck couldn't contain the spills of laughter coming from his mouth.

"Not exactly…" He said to which Santana rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Either I got arrested or I didn't." Santana declared as the waitress came back with their drinks and sat them down in front of them. This time Santana disregarded the way her ass looked in those pants as she walked away to fix Puck with a glare that said he better tell her the whole story or he wasn't leaving this Denny's with his balls in tack. Puck took a sip from his orange juice, readying himself as if he were about to tell a tall tale.

"Ok well here's what I know happened…"

Santana pulled up to Puck's house with Brittany. Both girls could tell already that the place was practically packed with every graduating, and probably non graduating as well as already graduated student of McKinley High School. And if Santana was being honest, she was a little excited to get the nights festivities into order. Brittany bounced up and down in her seat and then turned wide eyed and ecstatic towards Santana.

"San! We graduated! Now we get to party until like the end of summer. I am excited!" Brittany exclaimed and Santana laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I know Britt! Which I haven't said yet but I should have, I'm really proud of you for catching up like you did in time to get to share the experience with me." Santana said with a genuine smile and Brittany threw it back at her.

"Thanks San, but honestly without you, Rachel and Quinn, I wouldn't have been as motivated." Brittany replied. Santana let out a happy sigh.

"Let get this party started!" Santana hooted and both girls got out of Santana's mustang and made their way to the party. They could feel the bass from the music reverberating through the porch as the girls climbed it. As soon as they got in the house Puck was praising their arrival. Santana could already tell that he was buzzed, lightweight, so she just smiled at him and took the cup that he offered, beginning the night off on a good tip. Well what she thought would be a good tip. Because before she knew it she was six shots of Cuervo in and about three mixed drinks already on the back burner. If you told her she wasn't actually flying in the sky with the birds right now, she would yell at you differently.

Santana had found solace in the kitchen with half the glee club as she leaned against the counter, mixed drink number question mark in her hand listening to Mike an Puck ramble on about something she couldn't even comprehend right now. The only thing she could comprehend was just how short Rachel's dress was tonight and how it would look even better on the floor with her standing naked in front of it. Santana rolled her eyes at herself and took another gulp of her drink. Things were getting kind of fuzzy and there was this inexplicable combination of happiness and nostalgia clutching at her chest and she was trying desperately not to become the weepy drunk again. Trying to hold it all in, she totally missed the chunk of time where Rachel moved from one end of the kitchen to standing next to her.

"Hey Santana, you enjoying the party?" Rachel asked and Santana just shook her head because her brain to mouth filter was running on fumes and she didn't want to blurt 'I WANNA RIP YOUR CLOTHES OFF WITH MY TEETH' at the small brunette. She also didn't want to burst out crying either. She could feel the sting starting to well up in her eyes. Rachel shook her head as well as she looked around the kitchen awkwardly.

"So did you" The girl was cut off by Sam interrupting the whole group in the kitchen.

"Yo, Puck we're out of ice-" before the blonde boy could even ask Puck if he wanted him to pick up more since he was DD, he trained his attention on Santana. In fact everyone's attention was trained on Santana as she collapsed on the spot, tears overflowing. The brunette was full out sobbing.

"_**But where will all the polar bears live?!"**_ Santana exclaimed and it was about two seconds before everyone in the kitchen started laughing. Santana was literally crying over the fact that she was too drunk and believed that the world had literally ran out of ice. And that the polar bears were now losing their homes. Rachel knelt down next to the brunette as she steadily cried, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her. She kept telling Santana that Sam was talking about the ice in the refrigerator but Santana wasn't having any of it. She just kept crying and chanting 'what about the polar bears.' It was around that time that Brittany, somewhat drunk and a whole lot bubbly came over. She saw Santana crying on the floor and knelt down next to her, a tiny frown marring her features.

"Oh San, what's wrong? Did you finally tell Rachel you wanted to bang her and she turned you down?" Brittany said like word vomit to which half the people's eyes in the kitchen grew in size; including Rachel's. Santana shook her head but didn't say anything.

"How about we get you some bubbles? Will bubbles make you happy? Bubbles always make me happy!" Brittany exclaimed and Santana stopped crying, plastering a smile on her face. Brittany helped the way beyond drunken girl up and leaned her against the counter as she went to go ask Puck if he had any bubbles. He didn't.

"Sorry San. No bubbles." Brittany told the girl but Santana was still smiling. She could fucking make some bubbles. Just watch her.

"Soap! I need dish soap!" Santana exclaimed as if she were a doctor asking for three ccs of antibiotics stat. Brittany giddily handed Santana the dish soap and the girl wasted no time in chugging half the bottle and then letting out burps to see if she could produce bubbles….

Well she didn't produce any bubbles. Brittany held Santana's hair back while she retched into the toilet bowl. Yeah. Chugging soap was a terrible idea and she would soon learn that. The brunette was crying and puking. It was a shit show. Puck and Rachel looked on from the threshold of the bathroom.

"WHY AM I PUKING SO MUCH! I'm not even that drunk!" Santana cried just before she projectile vomited back into the toilet bowl. Puck couldn't help the guffaws of laughter that were slipping past his lips and Rachel let him know she didn't approve by slapping him in the chest but even the tiny brunette wore an amused smile on her face. The brunette was soon done with emptying her guts into the toilet.

"_**I think the main reason were throwing up so much was the quart of soap you chugged trying to burp bubbles. You came close." **_Puck replied with a laugh but only received another smack to the arm from Rachel.

"You girls handle this and I'll go get her a drink." Puck said and Rachel's eyes bugged out.

"She does not need any more alcohol Noah." Rachel chastised in that motherly tone of voice to which he rolled his eyes.

"And I don't think you've had enough tiny. Come do a shot with me!" Santana exclaimed, the fact that she had just puked her guts into the toilet having vanished from her mind. Santana didn't give the brunette a choice as she grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the kitchen. Santana justified more alcohol with the fact that she had just puked most of it up because of the soap. Rachel relented and did two shots with Santana. By then the small girl was feeling really buzzed.

"Come dance with me." Santana husked in Rachel's ear, the drink in her hand teetering precariously towards her dress.

"Santana I don't think-" Santana put her finger to the girls lips to shut her up.

"You know you want to." Santana said as she smirked taking a swig from her drink. Santana held her free hand out to the tiny brunette who could only roll her eyes but accept the invitation. The makeshift dance floor was crowded and the two girls squeezed in with the rest of the heavily drunken teenagers. It was a blur of hands all over each other and bodies pressed tightly together. Both girls were teetering on the edge of giving in to the other at the will of the music blasting through the speaker. Rachel leaned in close, so close that she could feel the other girl's breath whisper against her lips. Santana went to lean the rest of the way into the kiss; this was her chance, when all of a sudden…

"COPS!" The music came to a thrashing halt and people were scattering like ant hills being sprayed with repellent. Santana gave the brunette a shaky smile before Puck was pulling both of them away and out the back door. Santana was slightly confused seeing as this was HIS house but she couldn't actually think too hard about that. There were flashing cop lights and all three of them, either buzzed or drunk, were stumbling and laughing towards their escape. All three of them made it to the front yard and wasted no time in getting in Sam's getaway car. He was Mike's DD for the night. They piled into the car before the boy took off.

"Puck isn't that your house?" Rachel asked with a giggle and Puck let out a chuckle and shrugged.

"Yeah but they can't cite me if I aint there." Puck countered and everyone in the car laughed. Well that was until they breezed through the next light and the loud WHOOP WHOOP of a police car was pulling them over.

"Everyone just be cool alright. Be. Cool." Sam said as he put his hands on the wheel. The cop was walking up to the car.

"Cool schmool. I know my rights. I haven't done anything wrong." Santana piped up and everyone groaned because they knew she was going to cause trouble. Mike shushed Santana's broken Spanish ramblings as the cop tapped on Sam's window. The blonde rolled it down and gave the police officer that guppy lipped smile of his.

"Is there something wrong officer?" Sam asked innocently as the officer shined his flashlight in the boy's face.

"You were going a little fast back there kid. You in a rush to get somewhere?" The officer asked and Sam shook his head as the officer flashed his light at Mike in the passenger.

"Oh I didn't realize. Sorry about that." Sam replied, playing up the innocent-I-haven't- just-been-underage-drinking-tonight card.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight Mr.…?" The cop trailed off waiting for Sam to give him his name.

"Evans. Sam Evans. And no I haven't sir." The blonde replied. He would be the only one. The officer then shined his light in the back seat.

"Jesus will you put that fucking sun machine out?" Santana asked harshly as she covered her eyes, her words more than a little slurred at the moment. It was then that everyone internally groaned. They were all going to go to jail because of Santana Lopez. Puck whispered a harsh 'keep your mouth shut Lopez!' as the cop looked back to Sam.

"Has your friend?" the officer asked Sam pointing the light back at Santana who basically growled and the boy was silent, the look of guilt on his face not hard to miss.

"Hello Samantha, officer douche bag with the ball of sun asked you a question. It's rude not to answer." Santana stated in the silence and Puck growled while Rachel silently prayed in the corner in broken Hebrew. Or at least that's what it sounded like to Santana's ears.

"Ma'am I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the car." The officer asked and Santana rolled her eyes as she scoffed. God she hated bacon patrol.

"What for, might I ask officer bacon?" Santana asked innocently to which she received a sharp blow to her ribs by Pucks elbow. She smacked him in his head.

"Ma'am stop that and step out of the car before I am forced to take further measures." The officer barked and while everyone else who was in the car had their breaths hitch from fear, Santana just rolled her eyes and go out of the car. She was a pro at this. No cop compared to the wrath of her parents if they caught her shit faced. Mike, Sam, Puck and Rachel all watched Santana interacting with the officer, even taking the breathalyzer, before she got back into the car. The officer came back over to Sam's window.

"I'm gonna let you go with a warning kid. Slow down and watch your speed." The officer said before he went back to his car a pulled off. Everyone turned and looked at Santana bewildered.

"How the HELL did you get out of that?" Sam asked and Santana simply smirked.

"_**I made the cop pinky promise not to arrest me if I failed the breathalyzer." **_Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"You could have gotten us all thrown in jail!" Puck yelled bumping her shoulder to which she laughed.

"Well I didn't did I?" Santana asked as she pulled the flask from his pocket and took a guzzle. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"What now?" Sam asked getting the feeling that none of them wanted to go home.

"Strip club?" Puck suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Strip club." Everyone said in unison with a firm nod of their head. Even Rachel.

Santana was currently throwing singles at a stripper in front of her while Puck was practically motor boating a blonde one next to her. Sam had his shirt off and was twirling it around his head as a cute brunette dancer gave him a lap dance and Mike looked like he was creating choreography in the corner with another. The night was going places. Santana yelled for another round of shots, which were brought to her by a more than busty red head and she had to focus real hard on not sticking her face in the girl's cleavage. The group gathered around and all took their respective shots, except for Sam, hooting and hollering about 'throwing money in the air and making it rain on dem bitches.'

Santana didn't see Rachel anywhere in sight but she figured the girl was off having a little fun of her own. Santana ordered another round of shots as Mike, Puck, Sam were all enjoying their respective lap dances. The one Santana had reminded her of Ke$ha. She had glitter everywhere. As the girl was grinding her assets all over Santana, the brunette saw another stripper bending over to pick up her ones across the way. Her ass was massive but boy could she see EVERYTHING. It's like it was in 3D.

"_**I can see your soul from over here!"**_ Santana yelled at her and the four of them broke out in laughter as the stripper who bent over flipped them off. It was then that a big burly guy came over to them.

"Okay I'm cutting you off. I don't need you making any more trouble." The guy said to Santana as he stuck the X's of doom on the back of her hands.

"Hey! No fair!" The brunette whined as the guy went to grab the tray with the new round of shots on them.

"Those are mine!" The girl yelled as she grabbed at his hand but he snatched up the tray before she could gently remove the stripper from her lap and fight the guy for them.

"I challenge you to a duel for those shots sir!" Santana yelled and the guy didn't even pay her any attention. She didn't have a glove to properly slap him with the initiate the duel so she just used her shoe. She pulled it off and chucked it at the guy. It pinged off his back and before the group could even comprehend what had happened, they were all being escorted out. And not kindly.

"Jesus Santana! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Puck yelled as they loitered in the parking lot of the club.

"What?! He took my shots. He had to pay some way." Santana replied as if it were the only logical punishment in this situation.

"Hey where's Rachel?" Sam asked because she wasn't with them in the parking lot.

"Probably still inside like any sane person and getting a lap dance." Puck grumbled as he glared at Santana and she stuck her tongue out at him. Mike then texted her that they were in the parking lot because they got kicked out. He didn't even need to explain that it was because of Santana. They waited around for a few minutes but there was still no sign of the tiny brunette.

"Ok, I'm going in there and getting her." Santana declared before she started a stride over towards the back door to the club. Just as she was about to pull it open it came swinging open full force and caught the brunette in the face. The girl could feel how the handle had left a gash just above her eyebrow.

"JESUS FUCKING HELL BALLS!" Santana yelled as she cupped her hand over the spot that had been swiped.

"Oh my god Santana! I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there!" Rachel exclaimed as she rushed over to the brunette that was now sitting on her ass in the parking lot. Mike, Puck and Sam all came over to see the damage that was done.

"Move your hand so we can see how bad it is." Sam told the girl and Santana moved her hand. They all winced at the sight.

"She's gonna need stitches for that." Mike said as he stood from his kneeling position in front of Santana. The brunette pulled Puck's flask from her jacket pocket and gulped down the continents to kill the pain.

"Way to go she-hulk. Do always just go around busting doors open like that?" Santana grumbled as Sam helped her to her feet. The blood from the gash was starting to become sticky on her hands. '

"I'm sorry!" Rachel exclaimed, looking like someone had just kicked her puppy.

"Looks like the next stop is the ER." Sam sighed as they all piled into the car.

"YOU ARE NO HOUSE!" That's the only words that were coming from the brunette's mouth as the ER doctor tried his hardest to stitch Santana up. It was probably the alcohol and the mild concussion she had going on that was making her act out this way.

"Santana will you stop being so difficult." Rachel chastised as the brunette squirmed around and tried to push at the doctors hands. She didn't even acknowledge that Rachel had said two words to her. She just kept yelling that the doctor was no house. Rachel tried not to laugh but it was proving to be difficult. Soon the doctor was finished stitching Santana up and they were well on their way out of the hospital.

"I think I was a champ in there all things considered." Santana piped up and Rachel looked at her incredulously.

"_**You just kept screaming 'You are no House!" at the ER doc trying to stitch your head." **_Rachel replied shaking her head.

"That was far from a champ Santana." Rachel concluded as they reached Sam's car and piled into the back of it. He wasted no time in starting it up. It was already four in the morning and his parents were going to murder him. Santana laid her head on Rachel's shoulder and closed her eyes. Rachel jostled her awake.

"Santana you can't sleep. Wake up." Rachel replied and the brunette whined about wanting sleep time before Sam zoomed out of the hospital parking lot.

"I want goldfish. Can I have goldfish? Will you go get me goldfish?" Santana asked as Rachel played with the key in the lock all the while trying to keep the brunette balanced against her.

"No Santana." Rachel said sternly as the lock finally gave way and she pushed the door open with her foot. Santana mumbled something about her being a mean forest nymph. Rachel turned on the lamp in the living room and made her way to the girl's room as she was starting to become dead weight. Once Rachel made it up the stairs and into Santana's room, the two of them collapsed on the bed. Rachel had naïvely volunteered to be the one to take care of Santana tonight. Rachel made her way back down stairs to lock the door and turn out the lights before she was back in Santana's room, closing the door as well. Rachel saw that the girl was cuddled up into her blanket and she went over to shake her.

"Santana wake up. You can't sleep. You have a concussion and if I let you sleep you could die." Rachel stated matter of factly to which Santana groaned.

"Are you always so dramatic? I'm not gonna die." Santana replied as she rolled over to look at the tiny brunette. The girls was all disheveled hair and cute face and that want from earlier in the night was coming back to hit Santana square between the thighs.

"Just don't go to sleep." Rachel said with a sigh as she sat on the edge of the brunette's bed. Santana remembered how they had almost kissed before the cops busted up the party so Santana scooted closer to the girl, personal space closer, and whispered.

"Why don't you come keep me awake then?" The words ghosted against Rachel's lips hotly and she swallowed.

"Santana…" Rachel didn't have any room to say any more because Santana's lips were swallowing up the words as she kissed the tiny brunette hard. It was all teeth and tongues and hands. Soon Santana was rolling on top of the girl and discarding their clothes. Yeah Rachel would definitely help keep her awake.

"So yeah that's pretty much the gist of it." Puck said as he scrapped the last of his pancakes through the syrup on his plate. Santana was at a loss for words. She had never gotten so hounded that she couldn't remember any of what happened the next day. It was like Puck was telling her a whole situation that she hadn't been involved in at all because that's how little she remembered. Santana got a flashback from that night of being on top of Rachel and the cop but that's because her memory was jogged by Puck.

"It was a killer night Santana. Wish you could have been there." Puck said with a laugh and Santana threw a piece of hash brown at him but smiled despite herself.

"Did Britt make it home safely?" Santana asked realizing that she didn't check sooner.

"Yup Quinn got her back in one piece. Sent a text this morning saying as much." Puck replied and Santana nodded her head somewhat relieved. The fact that she still couldn't remember much was still a worry.

"Ok so if that's all that happened where the hell did that $800 dollars that magically appeared in my wallet come from?" Santana asked as she drank the last of her coffee.

"That I can't tell you Lopez." Puck replied before waving the waiter over for the check. Santana sat there for a moment while Puck paid for their breakfast desperately trying to remember but she couldn't.

"I need to stop drinking." Santana replied as she left a few bills on the table as a tip to their waitress.

"Where's the fun in that?" Puck asked taking one of the complimentary mints they give you.

"The fun is I get to keep my whole memory." Santana deadpanned as the waitress came back with Pucks card.

"It was a good night Santana and this is just the start. This summer is gonna be repeats of last night." Puck said and Santana laughed.

"Hopefully with less head damage." Santana declared. Puck then plucked up his near empty glass of orange juice and signaled for Santana to do the same.

"To the summer in which we damage our livers and shave off years of our lives to our best friends Jose, Jack and Jimmy." Puck declared and while Santana had a real urge to shove him and tell him to get a life, she clinked her glass with his.

"To liver damage." Santana replied and they drank the last of their juice before sliding out of the booth and heading to the parking lot.

"_**You got cut off last night after a stripper bent over in front of you and you screamed very loudly 'I can see your soul from here'." **_Puck recounted and Santana just shoved him.

"Shut the fuck up dude." Santana wouldn't admit to Puck but she was definitely looking forward to more of those nights. But definitely with less head damage.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: All the TFLN prompts used will be in bold and in italics. Hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever. **_

Quinn pushed the basket through the chip aisle while Santana sat in it haphazardly, legs hanging over the side. Sunglasses covering her dark brown eyes, the brunette took another swig from the flask clutched in her hand that she so cleverly kept disguised in the cut out pages of a mini bible. Quinn chuckled and shook her head at her. Exams were finally over for the both of them, marking their first official quarter as college freshmen over. There was a weight lifted from both of their shoulders and Santana automatically thought that it called for day drinking.

"So how wild is this shindig going to get tonight? Like I want to not remember my name tomorrow." Santana said with a grin as she held up the flask in salute to Quinn, who stopped the cart to grab a bag of chips. The two of them were throwing a post finals/end of the world party at their shared apartment and if Santana was a total geek then she would admit that she was excited. But she isn't so she won't. Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"That's yet to be determined. You already know Puck, Sam and Mike will be there and I heard that Klaine will make an appearance. I don't know about Finnessa. I'm also pretty sure most of our freshmen music theory class will be there. No, that's like a guarantee they will be there." Quinn replied as she pushed on down the aisle. At the mention of their music theory class, a smirk spread across Santana's face.

"Does that mean you're guaranteeing me that Rachel will be there?" Santana asked and Quinn laughed. Santana has had a hard on for the boisterous brunette ever since she threatened the tiny girl for her notes the first week of classes and the girl didn't back down. Santana had mad respect for her, especially since the brunette didn't even bat an eyelash in challenging her, and the fact that she was hot as hell was a bonus. At first Santana found her existence annoying but once they got paired up for an assignment and she got to actually know the girl, that annoying factor lessened. She still had the tendency to grate on Santana's nerves and she was just a little pretentious when it came to her musical talent but that was something Santana could over look because if you've seen her ass then it's something anyone would get over.

"Why don't you find out for yourself? I'm not your lesbian love guru okay." Quinn said, holding her hand out for Santana's flask. She rolled her eyes but handed the silver and black alcohol laced container over to the blonde anyways.

"Who said anything about love? I'm talking straight, well gay, bumping uglies my friend." Santana shot back, making crude humping gestures.

"Hey cut that shit out. Rachel's a good person San. I don't get into your business of who you fuck and all but try not to hurt her alright." Quinn warned to which Santana rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Fabgay. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a thing for our Jewish princess." Santana said and Quinn mocked the girls earlier eye roll.

"Like you said, you know better and I don't. But she is my friend and I don't want things to get weird between me and her because you can't control your whoreniness." Quinn said with a smirk. Santana was rolling her eyes yet again.

"Fine. I get it. But I'm just saying now, if the opportunity of me fucking the shit out of her or vice versa presents itself tonight, I'm taking it Quinn." Santana told the blonde honestly.

"Whatever." Quinn replied shaking her head. The blonde finally took a swig from the flask and grimaced at the taste as she turned down the aisle with the alcohol. They were gonna need plenty for tonight.

"What the hell is this?" She asked as she handed the flask back to Santana.

"That is what I like to call Vagina Kiss. Coconut Malibu mixed with Cactus Cooler. It's good isn't it?" Santana asked, proud of her concoction.

"If you're eating vagina that taste like that, then I suggest you get yourself checked for oral herpes or some shit because that taste rank." Quinn chuckled as the fiery brunette flipped her off. The blonde grappled a few cases of beer under the cart and then handed Santana a few bottles.

"Here, hold these since your fat ass is taking up all the space in the cart." Quinn complained. Santana took the bottles but not before smacking the blonde for calling her fat. There were various bags of chips, containers of dip and fruity chasers wedged into the free spaces of the cart and Santana's body.

"Do we need anything else?" Quinn asked her and they both scanned the basket. They were pretty much set.

"Nah I think we're good. We're not having a fucking dinner party. If they get hungrier for something more than chips then they can very well go fetch that shit themselves." The brunette intoned with a shrug. Quinn agreed and began to wheel them to the check out. Thank god for fake ID's because the amount of alcohol they had was ridiculous. Santana took another gulp from her flask before putting it back in her bible. The old lady that had been in the same aisle with them gave Santana an appalled look as they passed. Santana held up the bible.

"What? I'm getting drunk off the holy spirit." Santana snapped at the old bat and the only thing she could do was turn her nose up at them. Quinn laughed and continued to escort the Latina out of the aisle and towards the check out. Santana was not above taking out an old lady if she had to. Especially one that was fucking judgmental.

"You're ridiculous. You know that?" Quinn asked as she pulled junk from the basket and placed it on the counter

"You know you love it." Santana replied with a smirk as she handed the blonde a bag of chips. Quinn snatched them from her with an eye roll.

"You could just get your lazy ass out of the basket and help me." Quinn commented to which Santana gave her an innocent look.

"But oh look you're almost finished." She responded as Quinn placed the last few items on the counter for the cashier to ring up. Quinn already knew she wasn't about to deal with the hassle of taking those cases of beer from under the cart only to have to put them back before taking them out again. The blonde pushed the basket with Santana still in it further away from the check out so she could pay.

"And can I get a pack of Marlboro ultra-light 100's please?" Quinn asked as the cute cashier continued to ring up their stuff.

"You should quit that shit Quinn. Didn't you hear, smoking kills?" Santana teased and Quinn gave her the finger.

"And I'm sure the amount of alcohol you consume kills too but you don't see me telling you shit." Quinn snapped back as the cashier watched them interact while ringing up their last bottle.

"Don't mind her, she's just on the rag." Santana directed toward the cashier who had to stifle a laugh. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"And don't mind her she was just born a bitch." Quinn countered as she pulled her wallet out of her purse.

"Well legend has it-" Santana paused to read the girls name tag.

"Brittany Pierce, that when I was born I told the nurse she looked fat. So no, she wouldn't be wrong about the being born a bitch part." Santana said with a laugh and Brittany laughed too. She then directed her attention to Quinn.

"Your total is $50. 73. And can I see your ID?" Quinn pulled out a 100 dollar bill along with her fake and handed it over to the blonde cashier. She examined both, which that part was always the breath holder for Quinn, but decided they looked authentic enough. Soon Brittany was handing Quinn her change and her pack of cigarettes. Santana had made herself useful and put the bags in the cart that her lazy ass was still in.

"Have a good day." Brittany said as Quinn began to push the cart but Santana stopped her.

"Look Brittany, we're having a post finals/end of the world party tonight and I think you should come. It'll be fun and there will be plenty of booze as you can see." Santana said gesturing towards the basket she was in with a smile; the one she pulled out whenever she wanted something.

"I don't know. I get off shift pretty late tonight. Plus I won't know anyone." Brittany said with a nervous smile and Santana waved her off.

"Trust me we'll be going until the ground actually does open up and swallow us whole or the break of a new day appears. And you'll know us, Santana-" Santana pointed to herself and then to Quinn.

"Quinn and really we're the only two you want to know anyways." Santana finished with a wink. The same old lady that gave Santana the stink eye for desecrating the holy bible by making it a flask holder cleared her throat. Santana turned her attention to the salt and pepper haired woman.

"Calm down grandma you'll be able to purchase your prune juice in just a second." Santana rolled her eyes for good measure and turned back to Brittany, who couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth at the elderly woman's scandalized expression. Santana pulled the girls hand towards her and used the atm pen to write a number on her hand.

"Just think about it. This is Quinn's number. If you end up wanting to come just text her and she will give you all the deets." Santana finished with a bright smile. Brittany returned it and then turned her attention to Quinn.

"Is that cool?" The girl asked a little shyly and Quinn gave her that Quinn Fabray smile.

"Of course it is." Quinn confirmed and the girl gave them a head shake. Both Quinn and Santana figured the other customers in their line, that was beginning to get long, were about to grow impatient with them so Quinn pushed them on out but not before stopping in front of the automatic doors.

"And Brittany?" Quinn called the blonde, who looked up at her from scanning prune juice's items.

"I hope you show." Quinn said with a dazzling smile to which the girl blushed and shook her head while giving a small wave. Quinn then pushed them out of the door.

"Fabray is gonna get laid tonight!" Santana shouted, standing up inside the cart as Quinn pushed it through the parking lot. Quinn slapped the brunette's ass.

"Will you shut up?! I don't want all of New York City hearing about the possibility of me getting laid tonight Santana." Quinn chastised and the brunette laughed.

"I take that back you aren't getting laid with that type of attitude." Santana declared as she spread her arms out and let the wind blow through her hair.

"Look Quinn, I'm in The Titanic! 'I'm the king of the world!" Santana shouted and Quinn laughed.

"You're such a fucking spaz I swear." Quinn spoke as she brought their cart to a stop in front of her car. As the blonde went to grab a bag out of the cart to put in the car, Santana grabbed her hand.

"I'll never let go Jack, I promise." Santana whispered and Quinn decided to play along, taking on the role of Jack sinking into frozen water. They both laughed and Quinn went back to putting the groceries in the car. Santana hopped out of the cart and helped her.

"I'll never let go my ass. That bitch straight up let go." Santana commented as she put bags into Quinn's trunk. Quinn just rolled her eyes because she already knew where this conversation was going to go. Whenever anything about The Titanic came up Santana went on a whirlwind about the injustice of Rose being selfish and not letting Jack on the door.

"That's the one thing that infuriated me about that movie. Like come on! I'm sure they could have both fit on that door. Rose was a selfish bitch. How do you just let someone that you supposedly love of so much drown like that? And just watch no less!" Santana commented as she put the last bag in the trunk and retrieved her bible from the cart.

"Well technically yes they both could have fit but sweetie it's not about whether they could both fit; it was a principle of weight ratio. They would have sunk because that wooden plank wouldn't have been enough to hold both of their weight. Physics San." Quinn finished with a satisfied look on her face. Santana thought about that for a second before taking a drink from her flask.

"Well fuck you and your logic as well as your physics Quinn Fabray." Santana finished with a shrug and Quinn shook her head with a smile.

"You have to take the basket back Santana. I did all the work in there. Including pushing your heavy ass around the store." Quinn said and Santana shook her head.

"Nope we rock, paper, scissor this bitch." Santana said queuing up to play. Quinn sighed and formed her hand into a fist.

"Two out of three." Quinn stated and they went a round. Quinn ended up winning and Santana had to take the basket back. Eventually they were out of the parking lot and on their way back to their apartment to ready it for the night's festivities. Santana could already feel that the night was gonna turn out to be an interesting one.

**XXX**

It was barely eleven o'clock and already Santana and Quinn's small apartment was packed. They even had to open the window out to their fire escape to accommodate the mass of bodies that had gathered to celebrate the pseudo end of the world. Quinn was playing bartender in the kitchen while Santana was already two kamikaze's and three vodka shots in. Things were definitely looking up. As soon as the clock hit 11:11 though, Santana had Puck cut the music and took post on top of the living room coffee table. She had no inhibitions and the fact that she was sufficiently buzzed boosted her confidence.

Everyone in the room directed their attention towards Santana, even Quinn who ventured out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Santana knocked back the shot that cashier Brittany handed to her and cleared her throat against the burn.

"We have all gathered here today because legend has it that this night marks the beginning of the end of the world." Santana paused as the already drunks hooted and hollered.

"And it is on this night that we drink to it!" There was another shot handed to Santana and she knocked it back as did others that possessed shots in their hands and in their reach.

"We have been waiting for this moment since we ventured from our mother's womb on rainbow clouds bathed in glitter and we are gonna do it up! Bang the doldrums and warn everyone that the beasts will be unleashed on this fateful night!" There was more cheering and Quinn could only shake her head, amused by the brunette's speech.

"So let the mountains of liquor overflow and let us drink until the earth really does quake or we pass out! To the end of the world!" Santana finished holding up another shot in toast before knocking it back. There was clapping and laughing and just as Santana was about to abandon her perch upon the coffee table she remembered one vital piece of information that her and Quinn discussed concerning tonight.

"P.S, Anyone who throws up other than the bathroom tonight will be punished! If you can't handle your drank then what the hell are you doing with that shit in your hand?" Santana then signaled for Puck to crank the music again and hopped off the coffee table. When she touched ground she felt the room spin from those three shots she had. Now she was drunk. The brunette shook it off and made her way to the kitchen.

"That was some speech. You're a regular JFK." Quinn said with a smirk before taking a drink of whatever she had in that Solo cup. Santana rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator before sliding up beside Quinn.

"I had to inspire the people man." Santana replied with a shrug as she twisted the cap off of her Blue Moon and took a sip.

"Did you see that 'Cashier' girl is here?" Santana asked as she pointed her bottle at the blonde talking to Puck. If she were Quinn and thinking about bedding this girl, she definitely wouldn't be letting her talk to Puck of all people.

"Her name is Brittany and yeah I saw. I was the one who kind of gave her the directions and shit here." Quinn replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well have you talked to her yet? More importantly, have you devised a plan to get into her pants yet?" Santana asked with a devious grin and Quinn smacked her on the arm.

"No I haven't devised some elaborate ploy to get into her pants. You sound like Puck." Quinn commented.

"Yeah and you know what else is gonna sound like Puck? The name that that chick's gonna be calling out if you don't get her away from him." Santana replied with a laugh to which earned her another eye roll from Quinn. Santana took to making a drink and when she finished she focused her attention on her blonde best friend.

"Look, she's empty handed. Go offer her this drink and then please don't come back and address me at all tonight until you've AT LEAST made out with her." Santana admonished as she gave Quinn a pointed look. The blonde couldn't deny that she wanted to at least talk to Brittany more tonight so she sighed and took the offered drink.

"Make mama proud." Santana encourage with a smile right before slapping Quinn on the ass and pushing her out of the kitchen. The brunette watched as her best friend made her way over to Brittany and expertly expelled Noah Puckerman from the conversation as well as the general area her and the other blonde were in. Puck made his way into the kitchen with a dejected look on his face and Santana laughed as she leaned back against the counter.

"Aww..." Santana cooed, knowing he would get the meaning behind it and the flip of his middle finger in her direction as he made himself a drink let her know he did.

"Never in a million years Puckerman." Santana retorted and Puck scoffed as he came and stood next to her.

"You know you want this Santana. I don't know why you keep denying it." Puck joked to which Santana rolled her eyes. She took a drink from her beer.

"Puck I'd rather go down on a diseased hooker with a porcupine like bush before I'd EVER have sex with you." Santana declared before giving the boy a wink and taking another sip from her beer.

"Dude. That was harsh." Puck replied and Santana laughed.

"Dude. That was truth." The brunette intoned, mocking the mohawked boy. Puck just shook his head and took a guzzle from his drink. Long, tan and toned legs caught Santana's eyes from across the kitchen to which she followed them up to one Rachel Berry. Santana felt that familiar stir in the pit of her stomach just thinking about the girl and damn she couldn't deny that the tiny brunette looked good tonight. Having probably felt Santana burning holes into her skin with her stare, Rachel looked away from listening to Sam most likely talking about nerd shit and to her. She smiled at the girl, said a few more words to Sam and then started to make her way over. Santana calmly took another swig from her beer and looked over to Puck.

"Leave. Now." Santana said and Puck frowned. He was about to protest when he looked in the direction Santana was looking and smirked.

"Actually, you know what I think I'm just fine here." Puck said with a devilish grin. Santana gave him her best glare.

"I swear Puck if you don't get the fu-" The brunettes words were cut off as Rachel finally made it to them. Santana made a slight growl and elbowed Puck in the ribs.

"Hey Noah, Santana." Rachel greeted with a bright smile. Santana threw on back at her.

"So Rachel glad you decided to come tonight." Santana said as she took another drink from her beer.

"Well I wouldn't miss this for the world. I think there are actually people here who believe the worlds going to end." Rachel replied with a chuckle. Puck was just standing there and watching them talk like a creeper. Santana needed to get him out of here so she could further her plan of getting Rachel into her bed.

"Your hand looks pretty empty. Puck why don't you make Rachel a drink?" Santana asked with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. It was code for get the fuck lost. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Actually I'm not drinking tonight. I've got a chem test to study for this weekend and I would rather not be hung over while doing it." Rachel declared with a chuckle and Santana pouted.

"Come on! Just one drink? Anything you want." Santana tried to bargain. It's not that she needed the brunette to be drunk in order to get her to sleep with her, she just wanted Rachel to have a good time. Rachel thought about it for a minute while Santana's pout got bigger and finally she was giving in.

"Fine. But just one. And I want it to be fruity." Rachel said and Santana gave a little hoot. Right as she turned in Puck's direction to tell him to get to it asap, he was gone. She rolled her eyes. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and took her over to the drink table.

"Alright we got vodka, we got tequila, we got rum. All these assortment of fruity chasers just pick your poison and I'll make it for you." Santana said as she grabbed a cup. Rachel ended up picking out Malibu rum and raspberry ice tea and damn Santana knew she was a woman after her own heart. After dropping a few ice cubes into it for the brunette, Santana handed it to her. Rachel took a pretty decent gulp and pretty soon they were making idle chit chat about classes and mundane shit until one of Santana's favorite songs started blasting through the stereo. This was her opportunity to grease the monkey.

"You wanna dance?" Santana asked Rachel and after a shy shrug, the Latina was pulling the tiny brunette to the makeshift dance floor. They were dancing close, Rachel's arms wrapped around Santana's neck, moving their bodies in time to the music. There were more than a few times that Santana caught the hitch of Rachel's breath as she rolled her hips into her. That was sign enough that she was into it, so she felt no qualms about pulling the girl closer than she thought possible and crashing their lips together. Rachel tasted of rum and raspberry and Santana decided it was her new favorite flavor.

Santana took the opportunity to finally squeeze the brunettes ass and that elicited a moan that Santana quickly swallowed up with her own mouth. Things were getting hot and heavy so Santana broke apart from the tiny brunette and drag her out to the fire escape. There was no one out there, it was quiet and not to mention ten times cooler than inside. Rachel giggled as Santana pulled her closer and connected their lips again. This time Rachel's hand was fisted in the other brunette's hair and it was Santana's turn to be unable to suppress the moan that escaped her at the tug. Just as she was about the tell Berry they should take this to her room, a loud screech from none other than Lady Hummel interrupted their rendezvous.

"Omg Rachel you have to get in here! Blaine is doing a keg stand!" There was another screech let loose from his lady lips before he was disappearing back into their apartment. Santana groaned as Rachel pulled away.

"You don't have to go. I'm sure there will be plenty of other opportunities to see eyebrows do a keg stand." Santana intoned and Rachel chuckled as she laced her fingers in between Santana's.

"I'm sure but I gotta be there for moral support." Rachel replied and truth was she was about two seconds from letting Santana have her way with her on this fire escape. She needed to catch her breath. Rachel gave Santana a peck on the lips as she backed away towards the entrance to the apartment.

"Come find me later yeah?" Santana asked hopefully but all she got from Rachel was a smirk and a wink. That girl and her legs would be the death of Santana. The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed. But then it dawned on her...

"Where the hell did we get a keg from?"

**XXX**

"Okay just what the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked the brunette as she walked into the kitchen to see Santana staring intensely at three shots of Ketel one. The party was still going full blast.

"_**I'm playing a little game I like to call 'How Quickly Can I Infuse This Vodka Into My Bloodstream Without the Use of An IV'"**_ Santana replied before she quickly knocked back all three in succession. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Ok I think that's enough of the alcohol for you." Quinn said with a laugh as she tried to take the bottle from in front of Santana but she quickly snatched it before she could. For a drunk, her reflexes were as quick as a cat.

"It's because I'm a lesbian." Santana replied to the surprised look on Quinn's face. Quinn was confused. Quick. Cats. Oh lesbian. Quinn got it now.

"I thought you were oiling up one Rachel Berry anyways. I saw you two looking pretty steamy on the dance floor." Quinn declared to which Santana gave her a sigh as she still cradled the bottle of vodka.

"She ditched me for lady lips like an hour ago. I've been all on my lonesome since then." Santana replied with a dejected look to which Quinn rolled her eyes. Then the tears came and Quinn rolled her eyes even harder. She knew it was only a matter of time.

"Why would she want to hang out with lady lips and watch eyebrows do a keg stand rather than have sex with me? What is wrong with this world Quinn?!" Santana choked out through tears and Quinn had to try hard to stifle her laughs.

"I don't know San, maybe she just doesn't want to be another one of your conquest." Quinn intoned and Santana gave her that scrunchy crying face that she always makes.

"Oh come on Quinn! You know I would treat her like a princess!" Santana babbled out and then gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. Quinn couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and it came out in waves of guffaws.

"Stop laughing at me!" Santana yelled through her tears but that only made Quinn laugh harder. The blonde was now kneeling over and Santana had had enough of it.

"Fuck you Quinn Fabray. I curse you from ever getting laid, tonight and from this moment forth." Santana admonished and then left the kitchen. God she was so drunk.

"Hey come back here!" Quinn yelled to Santana's retreating figuring and saw her heading towards the front door.

"Santana I forbid you from leaving these premises! You are way too drunk!" The only response Quinn got was Santana's middle finger.

"Shit..." Quinn said under her breath as Santana grabbed her coat, vodka bottle still in hand mind you, and left out of the front door.

"Hey Puck watch the bat cave!" Quinn yelled out to which she got a nod before going after the heavily intoxicated brunette. This was not going to be her night.

**XXX**

"AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Yeah. That was Santana bellowing out the lyrics to that damn one directions song with Quinn trailing behind her. It was cold and late but here she was on the streets of New York following this drunk bitch around.

"Santana can we PLEASE go back to the party? It is cold as fuck out here and you are drunk." Quinn asked to which Santana bobbed her head to some music that was playing in her head.

"I am not drunk and no one is stopping you from going back Quinnifer." Santana replied as she took another drink from the vodka bottle in her hand. Quinn rolled her eyes and caught up to her.

"Come on. If we go back now you'll still have time to convince Rachel to sleep with you." Quinn said with a smirk, hoping it would make Santana enthused but it only made her tear up and scrunchy faced again.

"I don't want to have to convince her Quinn! Why can't she just do it? And want to at that?!" Santana was yelling and crying while cursing in Spanish and in that moment Quinn vowed to never let her drink that much again.

"Santana don't be ridiculous. If Rachel is sleeping with you its because she wants to and not because you convinced her. Stop being a cry baby, suck it up, and go get your woman." Quinn sternly said to which Santana gave her a watery smile.

"Your pep talks are always the best Quinnie." Santana said before ruffling her hair and continuing down the street. Quinn groaned as Santana skipped down the street.

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled but the brunette ignored her and kept singing about dancing on rooftops. They were soon arriving in a relatively residential neighborhood and Santana was still singing as loud as ever and parading on people's lawns. Quinn figured it was only a matter of time before someone called the cops. The lights flashed on them and all Quinn could think was 'oh shit...'

"Oh shit!" Santana screeched and tossed the vodka bottle into some bushes as the cop rolled up to the two of them.

"Good morning kind officer" Santana greeted and Quinn nudged her. At this point they would end up in jail because of her drunk ass.

"Ladies. I've been getting some noise complaints. Are you two the culprits?" He asked and Santana laughed.

"Why officer of course not. We would never do such a thing." Santana replied easily.

"Shut. Up." Quinn said and turned towards the cop.

"Just trying to get her home is all officer. We're sorry for the noise." Quinn said hoping the cop would just let them go.

"Ma'am how much have you had to drink tonight?" The officer asked Santana to which she innocently shrugged.

"One maybe two drinks is all." Santana replied. Quinn knew they were going to jail.

"I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that public intoxication is a no no." The officer said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that mustache is so drug dealer circa 1970s either." Santana scoffed.

"Dude shut the fuck up." Quinn ground out and now the cop was stepping out of his car.

"Okay you are coming with me." The officer said as he grabbed Santana by the arm.

"Unhand me you animal! I want to talk to your supervisor! Someone get this on camera! Police brutality! Police brutality!" Santana screeched and soon there were lights coming on in house windows and all Quinn could do was sigh. The officer put the brunette in the back of the car and she had no choice but to slide in after her. Leave it to Santana to get them arrested before the world ends.

**XXX**

Santana groaned as a pounding behind her eyes began to beat louder. The light coming from the sun in her room was way too bright and the queasiness of her stomach needed to stop. The pounding was getting louder and louder until Santana realized it was someone actually at the front door. She dragged her lifeless body out of bed and to the front door.

"Hold your fucking horses!" Santana yelled but quickly realized that was a bad idea as the sound ricochet off the walls and bounced around in her brain. She opened the door to see this big looming figure.

"Santana Lopez?" He asked and the brunette frowned.

"What's it to you?" She asked and the man rolled his eyes and handed her a manilla envelope.

"Court summons. Have a nice day." Was all he said before he left Santana's front door and her utterly confused. She shut the door and opened the envelope to reveal a courts summons on the account of public intoxication and frolicking on private property.

"WHAT?!" Santana yelled which once again was a bad idea.

"Oh Quinn Fabray get your ass out here." Santana said sternly as she made her way down their hallway and outside Quinn's room. She knocked but no one answer. She then opened the door to reveal it was empty. Leave it to Quinn to go out early morning jogging after a night of heavy drinking. Santana sighed and made her way back to her bed room. It was only upon entering that she noticed the tiny brunette sound asleep in her bed. Santana frowned. She hadn't woken up naked so she knew they didn't have sex. Or maybe they did. Obviously she was way too drunk because she had no recollection of drunken frolicking either. Not wanting to dwell on it too much, Santana got back in bed and retrieved her phone from the night stand to text Quinn.

"_**Thanks to you and Ketel One, I now have a court summons with the actual word frolicking on it."**_ Santana hit send and let out another sigh before she snuggled down in her covers. She did not want to be awake at the ungodly hour of ten am with a hangover. She took the liberty of pulling Rachel closer to her and decided to fall back asleep. She would take her out to brunch later and have her recollect all that happened between them. She would be pissed is she missed out on them actually having sex because she couldn't remember. Also plus side: The world didn't actually end.


End file.
